


Two Floor Uncles Decaying to the Beat

by Thecanadiannerd



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, i found this story genorator and made this epic story with friends, its actually not the good, please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecanadiannerd/pseuds/Thecanadiannerd
Summary: Me and my friends found this story generator so we came together in a video call to make this story. please dont read this, its hilarious, but not good. so read at your own risk. its legit crack.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Two Floor Uncles Decaying to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> the site for the story generator:  
> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/

A Short Story  
by samatha susan

fluffy bottom gingersnap was thinking about robert downer jr again. robert downer was a science anxious with tinglely fingers and pale tounges.

fluffy bottom walked over to the window and reflected on her orange surroundings. She had always hated mariokart the moon with its anxious, adventurous anti-gravity. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel deppresing.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a science figure of robert downer jr.

fluffy bottom gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was a boring, dead, blood drinker with ginger fingers and really flip short tounges. Her friends saw her as an elegant, encouraging emo. Once, she had even helped a zany small child recover from a flying accident.  
But not even a boring person who had once helped a zany small child recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what robert downer had in store today.  
The acid rain teased like dieing ducks, making fluffy bottom sleasy. fluffy bottom grabbed a fuzzy sardine that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As fluffy bottom stepped outside and robert downer came closer, she could see the square glint in her eye.

"Look fluffy bottom," growled robert downer, with a liquid glare that reminded fluffy bottom of science men. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want one penny. You owe me 9305 pennys."   
fluffy bottom looked back, even more sleasy and still fingering the fuzzy sardine. "robert downer, offering hope and justice," she replied.

They looked at each other with doapy feelings, like two graceful, grated gazelles sleeping at a very algebra funeral, which had cult music playing in the background and two floor uncles decaying to the beat.

fluffy bottom regarded robert downer's tinglely fingers and pale tounges. "I don't have the funds ..." she lied.  
robert downer glared. "Do you want me to shove that fuzzy sardine where the sun don't shine?"  
fluffy bottom promptly remembered her boring and dead values. "Actually, I do have the funds," she admitted. She reached into her pockets. "Here's what I owe you."

robert downer looked sleepy, her wallet blushing like a shaky, splendid sock.

Then robert downer came inside for a nice drink of blood.  
THE END


End file.
